Amor a primera vista
by hikaros
Summary: se puede emarorse de una chica que vez vez en la calle y que no conoces, leanlo y descubran la respuesta, este one shot es un occ y participa en el reto de parejas de las cuatro naciones, espero que les guste esta loca idea ( Makorra)


Disclaimer: Esta historias no es mía los personajes le pertenecen a Nickelodeon yo hago este historia sin ánimos de lucro, solo para que pasásemos un rato de diversión

**¨Este fic participa del reto reto parejas favoritas¨:¨del foro las cuatro naciones¨**

Este one shot es un occ, donde los personajes no tien poderes

Amor a primera vista

En ciudad republica el invierno había llegado y trajo consigo muchas lluvias habían días donde la lluvia no dejaba caer, ya casi el sol no salía, por lo general el cielo estaba muy nublado y gris

Mako y su hermano Bolin estudiaban en la más prestigiosa preparatoria de la cuidad república, él era un chico muy popular, muy serio y enfocado en sus estudios no tenía tiempo para enamorase de nadie

Su amiga Asami muchas veces con indirectas el insinuaba que a ella le gustaba mucho, pero el chico de ojos dorados no le prestaba mucha atención siempre pensaba que le estaba jugando una broma

Pero un día sin saber cómo ni el por qué había conocido a la chica más linda que ganas había visto, su corazón no paraba de latir al vez que veía esos lindos ojos color celestes y esa gran sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro

Esa primera vez que la vio en la calle a la distancia, no le pudo decir ni una palabra, como si fuera un loco ese día no fue a clases, la comenzó a seguir con mucho cuidado de que ella no se fuera a dar de cuenta que la estaba persiguiendo

"Mako que te pasa, si esa chica se da de cuenta que la estas siguiendo va a pensar lo peor de ti que tienes malas intenciones y te puede ir muy mal. Pero ella me gusta y tengo que saber aunque sea donde vive o estudia, no la quisiera perder" el chico dio un gran suspiro

Después algún tiempo la chica llego a una pequeña casa, escondido detrás de un árbol observo como esa chica golpeaba la puerta, al poco tiempo un chico más o menos la misma edad de Mako salió de aquella casa y le dándole un fuerte abrazo a la morena

Al pobre de Mako se le vino el mundo abajo, no podía creer lo tonto que había sido, se había ilusionado con una extraña ,una chica que había visto en la calle, estaba por salir rumbo a su casa, tenía que inventar una muy buena excusa, pues no podía decirle a nadie la verdad, no se quería aguantar las burlas de su hermano y sus amigos, tomo su maleta y se dirigió a si la parada de autobuses, pero sintió que alguien lo jalaba por su camisa, voltio su cabeza y se sorprendió mucho al ver que se trataba de esa chica que tanto le gustaba, no sabía que sentir si temor o alegría

-Hola, mi nombre es korra no habrías pensado que no me había dado de cuenta que me estabas siguiendo- voz de korra tenia un tono de disgusto

- yo como crees, no soy esa clase de personas y por que te iba a seguir, Mako hizo todo lo posible por mantenerse en calma, a pesar de que estaba muy nervioso

- no lo sé, ummm tal vez tenías malas intenciones conmigo, podrías ser un pervertido que se quisiera aprovechar de esta chica indefensa- korra dijo esas palabras en un tono burlesco

Mako se molestó un poco- yo que va, no soy esa clase de personas solo quería conocerte y saber dónde vivías es que,es que- sin pensarlo mucho dijo- tú me gustas

Korra sorprendida por las palabras de Mako lo soltó de su camisa y se puso al frente de el, quería mirarlo a los ojos pero el chico tenía su mirada dirigida hacia el suelo- por favor mírame a los ojos y dime que no es mentira lo que acabo de escuchar

-Ya para que, ya no tiene caso, tú tienes novio, por lo menos me gustó mucho conocer tu nombre, el mío es Mako

¿-Que cosas dices?, ni si quieras me conoces y me dices que tengo un novio- korra no sabía si reírse o darle un buen golpe

-No te conozco es cierto pero vi como abrazabas muy fuerte a ese chico, ¿él es tu novio?, acaso me vas a decir que siempre abrazas tan cariñosamente a tus amigos

-Jajaja ¿estas celoso?, no es cierto, tonto él es mi hermano mayor, sabes una cosa, me siento bien contigo no sé pero es como si tú y yo nos hubiéramos conocido en otra vida y cuando te vi a los ojos por un momento en la calle sentí algo muy dentro de mí, un sentimiento que no puedo explicar, estaba muy confundida tal vez eran ideas mías no decida prestarle muchas atención, no está bien visto que una chica busque a un chico, como dice mi mama ellos tiene que dar el primer paso, pero al demonio eso, korra arrincono a Mako en el tronco del árbol y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un apasionado beso,

Mako no podía creer lo que había hecho esa chica que hace algún momento había conocido, la actitud impulsiva de ella lo había tomado por sorpresa, cerro sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la magia del momento, no era un experto besando, pues era su primer beso después de un tiempo ambos por falta de aire separaron sus labios

-Te gusto mucho- korra jugaba con sus manos con si fuera una niña traviesa

-Si no sabes cuánto, ¿por qué me besaste? si hace poco nos conocemos, acaso solo quieres jugar conmigo, y eso lo haces con todos los chicos que conoces

-Que me estas queriendo decir, que soy una cualquiera, korra sintió tanta rabia que le dio una fuerte cachetada a Mako, eres un tonto será mejor que me vaya y olvidemos esto

Mako se sintió muy mal abrazo muy fuerte a korra, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir -discúlpame no era mi intención ofenderte solo que me tomaste por sorpresa dime no me dejes asi ¿por qué me besaste?

-Solo sentí muchas ganas de hacerlo, tú también me gustas Mako y en encanta tus ojos y si no te diste cuenta Mako me gustas mucho, quieres ser mi novio

El pobre de Mako estaba sonrojado no podía creer que esa chica le dijera que fuera su novio, tal vez estaba soñando, pero si fuera así no le habría dolido la cachetada que korra le había dado, no lo se déjame prensarlo

-No te demore…. Korra no pudo terminar de hablar pues Mako le dio un gran un tímido beso

-Te gusto mi respuesta, ¿que habías hecho si yo no te hubiera seguido?

Pues no lo sé jaja, tal vez yo te habría hecho lo mismo que tú, te hubiera seguido, no estaba dispuesta a perderte

Fin

Espero que esta loca idea les hubiera gustado no sé cómo se me ocurrió solo llego jajaja

Muchas gracias por leer mi one shot

Bye

ces


End file.
